lore_of_remnantfandomcom-20200214-history
The Martial Guild
The Martial Guild allows those in Remnant who have a skill for martial abilities, from brawling to swordsplay to archery, to have a place to train and compete with and against one another. While somewhat popular, the Martial Guild is not as well funded as the Mages' Guild or the Merchants' Guild, but the members are able to keep it suffieciently well-equipped in order to suit their needs. History The Mages' Guild does not have a particularly storied history, unlike some of the other guilds and organizations within the city of Remnant. It developed into a guild not from any particular event or shift in Remnant's culture, but just from a gradual increase in interest from some residents. The Martial Guild itself cites its founding member as a goliath named Kuorrea "Dawnclimber" Muthalugoni. Early in her life, Kuorrea discovered her natural strength and her love for combat. But, because the Age of Mists was still afoot, she could not find a way to challenge herself in the wilds. Because of this, she focused inwards to the other residents of the city, finding those who shared her affinity towards combat. This ragtag group began to train together, spar each other, and, occasionally, even put on fights to earn some coin. The fights Kuorrea's group hosted began to gain attention within the city, and more people came to the guild, most to observe, but a few to join up, to train, and to test their mettle. And, as the years on, this is how the Martial Guild developed. Now, the martial guild has shifted from Kuorrea's original small fighting club, to a place where new and potential fighters can learn the martial arts and develop into skillful fighters. That is not to say that sparring is not central to the organization; in fact, one of its members' favorite activities is fighting in either the arena or in the guild's dedicated fighting pit. Notable NPCs 'Grand Master Himo, 600 yr old Sun Elf ' Spends very little time at the guild hall, spends time out on life-altering experiences, learning new techniques and polishing his own skills. Many say that, from their experiences with him, he seems incredibly laid-back, as opposed to the excitement that tends to surround him. 'Hand Master Ilyaa, 47 year old Female Human ' Master of hand-to-hand martial art fighting styles. Encourages strong fundamentals and absolute fusion of mind and spirit. Is very sensitive to the communication styles of others. Does a lot of Himo’s dirty work. 'Blade Master Garron, 231 yr old Male Mountain Dwarf ' Master of bladed weaponry. Prefers axes but isn’t opposed to a good broadsword or two. 'Range Master Aeris, 44 yr old Female Air Genasi ' Master of archaic ranged weaponry (bows, longbows and crossbows). Is well aware of the on-the-nose meaning in her name. Typical calm and collected. Prides themselves on their abilities and remembers minute details of various places they’ve camped out to release stealth shots. Finds firearms loud and clumsy.